Total drama Zombie Cap 10
by zicaneborgen
Summary: ya llegando al transportador y despues de unas cuantas sorpresas, los sobrevivientes, principalmente Heather y Joseph. viviran un drama total en ese lago.


**Cap. 10 Lago del Drama **

La niebla en la carretera, que principalmente provenía del lago cercano y de la baja temperatura, por fin se estaba desvaneciendo por la desaparición de las nubes superiores, dejando pasar os rayos del sol, calentando la tierra infectada con sus rayos vespertinos de las 4:00.

El viaje en los dos vehículos se había vuelto lento y cansado, por el temor de chocar con algo entre la poca visibilidad de la carretera y por lo triste y callado que eran los vehículos en su interior. Leshawna e Izzy estaban en silencio, cada quien en su asunto, Leshawna conducía, mientras Izzy miraba para afuera, intentando ver lo más lejano posible.

El verdadero drama se libraba en la camioneta en donde habían entrado Duncan, Raken, Heather, Joseph, Courtney, Gwen y Grace, que aunque eran demasiados, cabían dentro de ahí sin ningún problema de espacio. Gwen y Grace se habían quedado en los asientos de en frente, como copiloto y conductor respectivamente, Duncan y Courtney les seguían en el asiento de atrás, luego Raken jugando con su PSP y al final, hasta atrás de la camioneta, se encontraban Heather y Joseph.

Muy Juntos entre ellos, pero separados al mismo tiempo, Heather miraba perdidamente hacia afuera, hacia la parte trasera, junto con todas las provisiones que habían llevado desde Bracebridge, miraba como el camino se perdía en la niebla, carros, letreros, arboles, todo se adentraba a ella para ya nunca salir. Mientras tanto Joseph la miraba disimuladamente, procurando que ella nunca lo viera viéndola a ella, observaba detalladamente todo su ser, sus ojos, boca, nariz, cabello, incluso las orejas, quería tenerla toda en su mente, porque creía que nunca más iba tener la posibilidad de tenerla a su lado, otra vez a Joseph le habían roto el corazón y lo sentía y lo quería ignorar, pero no podía, mientras él la tenía cerca, frente a frente, no lo podía olvidar.

Luego de estarla viendo un largo rato a la cara, quiso ver algo más de ella y empezó a mirar más abajo, cuando su mirada se detuvo pasmada al ver que ella todavía llevaba puesta su sudadera, su prenda preferida mucho antes de haber llegado a estudiar a Toronto. Lo lleno de orgullo al principio, pero luego se desvaneció al pensar de manera objetiva y argumentar quien no llevaría un abrigo en un frio tan insoportable como ese que hasta niebla tenía.

Se desilusiono, pero eso lo ayudo a recordar cuál era el problema y cuál era la posible solución que su buen amigo Raken le había dado. Decir la verdad.

Supo que esa era la mejor opción para volver a tenerla a su lado, por lo menos como amiga, aunque Joseph anhelaba otra cosa más allá. Quiso decírselo en ese instante, en la camioneta a unos deprimentes 40km/h, en la carretera 11 de Muskoka, dirigiéndose al pueblo costero de Washago después de haber salido de un ataque que hubo lo que una vez fue una base militar compleja y bien armada, destruida desde adentro por la estupidez de alguno de sus soldados.

Pero lo analizo detalladamente y concluyo que ese no era el momento adecuado, Duncan, Gwen y Courtney estaban ahí, podían escuchar todo lo que Joseph le tenía que decir a ella, así que en lugar de hacer eso, espero el momento adecuado para decírselo, junto con otra cosa más y implorando que ese momento llegara pronto.

Delante de él, estaba Raken, jugando con su PSP, con la poca batería que le quedaba, exprimiéndola cada vez mas y mas para seguir entreteniéndose, luego, se apago, su juego, todo lo que había logrado, se había borrado, había muerto.

La guardo con coraje en su bolsillo, el lugar en donde la había tenido desde el último episodio de isla del drama, junto con él, como lo estaba Kary. Su mente se centro en ella con el pretexto de que ya casi no le hacía caso, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable, se recostó un rato en su asiento, volteando para arriba, viendo el tapiz del techo, como lo cubría de exterior, de los infectados. Pensó en la idea de que tal vez ella no tenía esa protección de que ella, estaba en un lugar en Ontario sola, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo pensaba en ella y la extrañaba tal y como el último día en el que la había visto, e el episodio de la casería de Paintball, cuando se había ido Cody y ella se tenía que ir también, mientras todos se estaban preparando para dormir, incluyendo Joseph, ellos se habían alejado un poco del equipo de producción y se habían besado, se quedaron en un lugar no muy apartado de Wawanakwa a ver el cielo nocturno juntos, como se unía poéticamente con el lago y la luz de la luna reflejaba en sus cristalinas aguas, ahí estuvieron hasta que llego el momento de la dolorosa despedida, que nunca pensaron que se alargaría tanto.

Mientras él estaba en su dilema, Gwen y Grace estaban en completo silencio, una distanciada de la otra, como si solo fueran compañeras de trabajo y no amigas de desgracia. Grace se dio cuenta de eso y lo repudio quiso tener una charla con ella para matar el tiempo, pero no sabía con que empezar, hasta ese momento oportuno – ¿Gwen te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto volteándola a ver como esta recargada contra el vidrio – tu eres la militar aquí, si alguien tiene que pedir un favor es yo a ti – argumento moviendo su mano – ah vamos niña, no me veas como militar, aquí ya no hay rango, solo soy alguien que quiere salir de aquí, tanto como tu – le contesto Grace en tono de felicidad y sorpresa – no solo bromeo ¿que quieres? – Le respondió volteando también a verla – prende la radio, las transmisiones de emergencia empiezan a 60km de distancia de Toronto – le explico Grace sabiéndolo desde antes de la contingencia militar, Gwen, solo prendió el radio y en la primera estación que sintonizo, tal y como las otras, se escucho – servicio de emergencia de las fuerzas armadas de Canadá, se les informa a todos los habitantes fuera de la ciudad de Toronto, que se dirijan al emplazamiento militar en Newmarket a través de vía marítima o transporte terrestre a excepción de vías férreas por su disfuncionamiento del servicio. Se les prohíbe, a todos los habitantes dirigirse a la ciudad de Toronto en todas las circunstancias. Servicio de emergencia…- Grace apago al radio sabiendo que la grabación se iba a repetir - ¿Por qué no podemos ir a Toronto? – pregunto Gwen extrañada – porque el lugar es un pueblo fantasma, bueno una ciudad fantasma, han evacuado a todos ahí, me di cuenta cuando fui a dejar a Chris a los transportadores médicos estadounidenses – Grace dijo.

Después de eso, Gwen y Grace siguieron hablando de cosas con cada vez menos importancia, al igual que Courtney y Duncan, los cuales ya se estaban aburriendo, mientras Raken estaba sin que nadie lo molestaba con su PSP y Joseph seguía viendo la mirada perdida de Heather. Hasta que desde afuera, se pude ver no muy lejos de su distancia, el letrero de Bienvenidos a la bahía de Washago.

La niebla, se había hecho más densa en ese lugar, sin embargo, se podía ver el lago en solo la parte cercana, al ser borrosa más hacia el fondo. Grace y los demás voltearon para un lado y para el otro, sin tener la menor idea de donde se encontraban los militares encargados del transportador. Hasta que se detuvieron en frente de unas Humvees abandonadas custodiando un barco enorme.

-carajo – exclamo Grace entre dientes - ¿Qué pasa? – Gwen pregunto – no hay nadie, no hay nada, tengo que ir a revisar – le contesto tomando su pistola ya cargada - ¿Quién me acompaña? – pregunto volteando a ver a todos atrás – yo con gusto, si me devuelves mi arma – exclamo Duncan hablando de su creación retorcida – yo me apunto – levanto la mano Raken, harto de seguir extrañando a Kary, de seguir sintiendo ese dolor de la separación – cuenta conmigo Grace – dijo Joseph queriendo distraerse, de ver algo más que a Heather.

Los cuatro, bajaron de la camioneta, dejando a Gwen, Courtney y Heather, cuidando su interior, Grace con la pistola colt 45, Duncan con su m16 con moto sierra, Raken con el revólver que le pidió prestado a Heather y Joseph con otra pistola como la de Grace. Fueron secundados por Izzy que había salido de el Camaro, con la escopeta de Joseph, haciendo que este ultimo reclamara lo que era suyo – oye, ¿Izzy me podrías dar mi escopeta por favor? – pregunto cortésmente a la pelirroja – ni lo sueñes, esta cosa hace unos cocteles con la sangre de los infectados – le dijo agarrándola con más fuerza - ya déjense de tonterías, tenemos una zona que asegurar – dijo Grace tomando la iniciativa y caminando hacia los Humvees sigilosamente , seguida por todos los que habían bajado por una razón u otra.

Examinaron, juntos y en círculo, sus alrededores sin encontrar nada más que vehículos y armas abandonadas, Grace empezaba a alertarse, o esto era una especia de trampa para los infectados o era de que ellos ya habían pasado por aquí, asesinando todo a su paso. Todo se resumió a una respuesta cuando Duncan, casi se resbalaba por algo viscoso que estaba en su suela – que asco – exclamo - ¿Qué pasa wey? – pregunto Raken volteándolo a ver a él y a su suela – sangre, acabo de pisar sangre, es mas asqueroso que cuando Harold se orino encima – comento intentando limpiarse con un periódico que estaba a lado – sangre, eso es malo ¿verdad? – Pregunto Joseph a Grace – hay una forma de saberlo, hay que seguir el camino rojo – dijo, de nuevo, tomando la iniciativa.

Después de varios metros de pura blancura en el ambiente y sangre en el piso, llegaron a un cadáver de un militar siendo almorzado por otro militar infectado, la escena fue repudiada, inclusive por Izzy y Duncan, el infectado, todavía no se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, solo se ocupaba de su todavía fresca comida, Grace, al ver eso, le dio un enorme coraje, de que su hermano estaba muerto no por una guerra en el extranjero, no en una guerra de verdad. Si no que había muerto por esas cosas sin dignidad ni vergüenza, que no tenían un propósito más que la supervivencia, lo odio como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y entonces, demostró se irá hacia los demás – ¡eh! ¡Podrido de mierda! ¡Mal nacido! – le grito en un intento de llamar su atención.

El zombi, se detuvo de su asunto para voltear hacia arria y ver a los cinco sobrevivientes, todos armados y vivos, se abalanzo hacia ellos con un rugido de batalla, preparándose para lo que el seria un combate que iba a ganar contra su presa.

De pronto, su cabeza estallo por el plomazo que Grace le regalo, por su hermano. El infectado, solo le dio tiempo de voltear para arriba, con la mirada perdida, la sangre salpico toda el suelo que estaba detrás del, para finalmente, caer en su mismo charco de mugre, muerto.

Grace se le quedo viendo por un momento – eh ¿no es eso lo que estamos buscando? – pregunto Izzy señalando hacia arriba, señalando una enorme estructura que se posaba sobre el agua, un barco de unos dos pisos, el primero serbia para llevar coches y provisiones, mientras que el segundo era el verdadero lugar de pasajeros, incluidos también la cabina de control de la nave, del transportador militar, el vehículo marítimo que los iba a llevar sanos y salvos hacia la zona de evacuación.

-bien, traigamos los coches y los metemos adentro del transportador - dijo ordeno Joseph – Hey, Hey espera, quien manejara esa cosa, no creo que tu sepas como – dijo Duncan señalándolo – Hey Duncan tranquilo, yo sé manejarla, es como un helicóptero, solo necesito a un copiloto – le contesto Grace diciendo también sus necesidades – ¡oh yo!, ¡oh yo! ¡Elígeme!, una vez fui a un crucero con mis padres, hasta que el capitán se ahogo con camarones de su coctel y tuvieron que elegir a alguien del barco para seguir navegando y me eligieron a mí, yo sabía que era muy difícil y que… - sigue contando Izzy su historia sin sentido , haciendo que Grace estuviera más que convencida y harta.

Raken, no quiso prestar atención la plática y prefirió mejor ver a su alrededor para confirmar que no había nadie ni nada que los pudiera atacar, en esa inspección vio que algo, una sombra se movió atrás de la Humvee abandonada, Raken, asustado, pero a la vez aguerrido, camino lentamente hacia donde la sombra se había movido, ignorando que podía avisarles a sus amigos, continuo adentrándose a la espesa niebla para poder reafirmar lo que había visto.

Lentamente, se dirigió hacia la Humvee, y se puso en posición para sorprender al bulto y si era el caso, matarlo. Respiro profundamente y reviso que su arma, el revólver de Heather, estuviera cargada. Entonces, tomo fuerzas y coraje para ejecutar al infectado. Se lanzo rápidamente hacia el lado donde se había ocultado el bulto que había visto – que demonios – exclamo asustado al no ver nada.

Su miedo aumento cuando de pronto escucho otro ruido, pero esta vez atrás de él, sus sentidos se agudizaron, empezó a sudar cada vez más y más y el miedo lo tenía poseído. Volteo rápidamente dando un grito pequeño de susto, no viendo nada en ese momento, pero si sintiendo algo en su nuca, algo frio y metálico que resulto ser el cañón de una pistola.

Por un lado, agradeció que ese ruido no era un infectado, sino solo era un sobreviviente mas, pero por el otro sentía temor de que esa persona fuera un loco a suelto tal y como Chris en la cabaña – suelta el arma, rápido – dijo la misteriosa persona a las espaldas de Raken.

De repente Raken toda su agonía, su miedo de ese momento se desvaneció completamente, casi tan rápido como la luz se prende en un cuarto, su felicidad reboto de una manera de la cual quería salir físicamente de su cuerpo, y a que esa voz que le estaba hablando la hubiera reconocido aunque él estuviera sordo - ¿Kary? ¿Eres tú? ¿O la locura se apodero de mí? – dijo como queriendo reír a estallar en llanto – ¿Raken? ¿Juan? – pregunto Kary quitando el cañón de la nuca de Raken, haciendo que él se volteara a verla. Frente a frente, reconocieron sus caras, recordaron sus gestos, recordaron los sentimientos que tenían uno para el otro, recordaron principalmente cada día que pasaron juntos y separados, el amor renacía de su apagada alma y se abrazaron gritando de alegría, y de triunfo.

Joseph y Grace, Duncan e Izzy, escucharon clara mente el grito de Raken, corriendo hacia él como si hubiera sido una emergencia, pero al llegar, todos quedaron absortos sobretodo Joseph quien como su amigo la extrañaba, tal vez no como novia, pero si como amiga – ¿¡Kary!? ¿¡Estas bien!? – Grito acercándose a ella para abrazarla también, aunque no con la misma fuerza ni cariño que con Raken - ¡ya ves, te lo dije, mierda que te lo dije! – Grito Joseph a su amigo, desparramando alegría – lo sé viejo, lo sé – exclamo limpiándose los ojos por una "basurita" - oye ¿quién es ella? – Pregunto Duncan ignorando completamente el tema – ¿no te lo conté Duncan? es Kary, mi Kary, ¡esta vivía! por fin está conmigo – dijo abrazándola por segunda vez consecutiva – ¿en dónde estabas chica? – Pregunto Grace solidariamente – después del choque que tuvo nuestro helicóptero, nos refugiamos donde pudimos, hasta que escuchamos la transmisión de Newmarket, pero cuando llegamos a las vías marítimas, los infectados se o estaban comiendo a todos – contesto resumiendo toda sus historia - ¿nos refugiamos? ¿Que acaso son más? – pregunto Grace - sí, todo el helicóptero, excepto, creo que – suspiro un momento para tranquilizarse y seguir platicando – murieron muchos soldados, muchos compañeros míos de producción y también murieron Courtney, Leshawna e Izzy, no las pudimos despertar cuando nos íbamos – dijo suspirando y sabiendo que Duncan estaba ahí – ¿Hey qué fue lo que escucharon?, me distraje persiguiendo una rata – explico Izzy mostrándose a ver a Kary – pero que…. – no termino de exclamar Kary cuando Duncan le dijo – ellas están bien y vivas, Leshawna, Courtney e Izzy ¿ pero quién mas está contigo? – todos, los de el vuelo esta Trent, Harold, Lindsay y Geoff, escuche como un disparo afuera y fui a ver – termino de decir solo para seguir recibiendo más preguntas - ¿y están bien? – Pregunto Joseph a su amiga – no, no lo están, Trent y Geoff están compartiendo su sufrimiento por Bridgette y Gwen. Lindsay es una pollita asustada y Harold la caga cuando quiere ayudar – comento Kary dándose cuenta de su desgracia – debe ser duro estar con Harold – comento Duncan seriamente – ni lo recuerdes, recuerdo que la primera semana empezó a arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho en la isla del drama. Empezó a decir que había tenido sueños húmedos con Heather desde que le había visto el bulto y que había arreglado la expulsión de Courtney para darte una lección – le contesto Kary odiando cada vez más su realidad, gente infectada por todos lados y gente inútil de su lado – ¡le hiso eso a Courtney! – Exclamo Duncan enojado hasta los dientes – ¡hijo de puta! ¡Como se atreve a hacer eso con mi Heather! – Exclamo igual de enojado Joseph, golpeando el parabrisas de la Humvee - ¿perdón? ¿Dijiste mi Heather? – Sorprendida, pregunto Kary – a si, el se enamoro de ella ¿puedes creerlo? – Le dijo Raken a su novia – pues de Joseph me sorprende, el no era de novias en la prepa, y luego cayó con ella, eso es imposible – exclamo Kary todavía más impresionada, dejando a Raken decir algo importante – bueno, dices que Trent y Geoff comparten su sufrimiento ¿no?, lo bueno es que traemos a Gwen con nosotros y Geoff puede esperar a ver a su novia en estados unidos, Lindsay puede ser aplacada por Heather, y yo creo que Joseph y Duncan están lo suficientemente enojados como para reventar a Harold - termino de explicar solo para escuchar lo que Kary iba a decir – pero creo que nos quedaremos un buen tiempo aquí, al menos que conozcas a alguien vivo para poder manejar el transportador –termino de decir, no haciendo nada de cambios en la reacción de Raken – bah, de eso no te preocupes, Grace sabe manejar esa cosa...- ¡y yo seré la segunda al mando! ¡¿No es emocionante?! – Grito Izzy interrumpiendo a Raken – si, si, que bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa, este no es lugar seguro – interrumpió esta vez Grace recordando el peligro de los infectados.

En el interior del transportador, había un enorme espacio donde cabían los dos automóviles sin problemas dejando un espacio más o menos amplio entre los dos, del lado derecho había una escalera metálica que conectaba la plante baja, con el primer piso. En ese lugar se veía que fue acomodado como si fuera un departamento, comedor, una sala de estar, baño, cocina, y cabina un poco más arriba, etc. Dándose a notar que el lugar no era de uso militar, sino que había sido ambientado del exterior para resaltar sobre los otros barcos, para que los refugiados se dieran cuenta que no era un barco como los otros, si no que este los iba a llevar a un lugar seguro.

- la extraño viejo, en serio ¡la extraño!, recuerdo cuando la vi por última vez, entrando al otro helicóptero, oh Bridgette por que no fui contigo, ¡te extraño tanto Bridgette! ¡Soy un tarado en no haber ido contigo! – Gritaba Geoff sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia del barco – no amigo, no te aflijas tanto, yo soy el tarado, significa que nuestro helicóptero iba a ir por ella, pero ¡estúpido choque!, ¡estúpido helicóptero!, ¡estúpido de mi! , de haber sabido, hubiera ido por ella yo mismo, habría quitado de mi camino a todos los zombis de la isla – gritaba igualmente Trent acompañando el dolor de Geoff sentado en el mismo sillón – vaya, parecen un par de niñas chiquitas y chillonas, deben relajarse, controlar sus miedos y… enfrentarlos… y, ya saben… pelear, y… ¡vamos a morir! ¡Todos! ¡Sabia que expulsar a Courtney se me iba a regresar! ¡Maldito Duncan y sus bromas de mal gusto! – renegaba Harold saliendo de el baño que estaba cerca de ahí.

De pronto, los tres, empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que subían las escaleras rápidamente – ¡hay! ¡Viene otra vez los monstruos come humanos! – Grito de una manera insoportable Lindsay quien estaba debajo del comedor – oh no, vamos, ¡debemos defendernos! – grito Harold tomando el destapa caños en sus manos – ya no me importa nada, Bridgette era todo mi mundo – dijo Geoff dejándose vencer, pero aun así teniendo miedo a lo que podría pasar – no se Harold, no tengo fuerzas para detenerlo, creo que quedare aquí con Geoff – admitió Trent rindiéndose igual que su amigo.

La puerta, se abrió de golpe haciendo un ruido que todavía espantaba más a Lindsay, Harold y Geoff. Pero al entrar la persona, los tripulantes se dieron cuenta que era solo Kary regresando de su inspección – uf camarógrafa, eres tú, iba a usar mis habilidades para detener al infectado si se me acercaba – dijo Harold cerrando los ojos, señalándose a sí mismo y tirando el destapa caños al piso – si, como no, estoy satisfecha con tu ayuda Harold, en serio – le contesto Kary en sarcasmo – ¿donde rayos esta Lindsay? – Pregunto volteando de un lado para el otro - aquí estoy Mary, pensé que no ibas a volver después de que te saliste – le contesto Lindsay levantándose de su escondite sintiéndose más segura a lado de su valiente compañera de viaje – es cierto Kary ¿Qué fue lo que viste allá abajo? – Pregunto Geoff tranquilo por volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que Bridgette estaba a salvo, aunque él lo negara – te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Kary – ¡es Bridgette! ¡Esta aquí! – Grito saltando de alegría, volviendo a su fantasía en ese momento – no "partyboy" le decía a Trent – reafirmo Kary – ¿que es? – Pregunto Trent no esperándose la noticia – Gwen está aquí – le dijo de golpe sin hacerla de suspenso - ¡¿en serio?! – Grito alegremente - si, también viene Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Izzy, Heather, mi amigo Joseph y Raken – completo Kary explicando todo - ¿Raken? ¿Tu novio perdido? Tu ya encontraste a Raken, Trent estar con Gwen ¡yo soy el único que me quedo solo! – Dijo Geoff volviendo a su delirio por Bridgette – Geoff, entiende, ella ha de estar en cualquier campo de refugiados en Estados Unidos, la que se debería preocupar es ella por ti. Bridgette está a salvo, ¡tu no! – le dijo fuertemente Kary a su amigo fiestero, quien respiro profundo diciendo – tienes razón K tengo que ir con ella, ella está bien. Rayos, como me vendría bien una fiesta ahora – explico Geoff sus necesidades por entretenerse y olvidar.

- Kary, ¿ya les dijiste la sorpresa? – Pregunto Raken subiendo con los demás a encontrarse todos ahí – Hola Harold, ¿me extrañaste? Te presento a mi amigo Joseph, te quiere platicar algo sobre Heather – se presento Duncan golpeando su mano con el puño, siendo secundado por Joseph a sus espaldas, con el mismo gesto de venganza- creo que no le he dicho nada a Duncan sobre tu traición Harold, está enojado – secundo también Courtney a lado de su querido – eh chicos tranquilícense, tenemos que estar juntos para salir de aquí, luego pueden matarse entre ustedes – se interpuso Grace en el conflicto – Grace tiene razón chica, no hay que pelear – le dijo Leshawna a su amiga quien cedió por el momento, haciendo que Duncan lo siguiera y Joseph dejándolo solo, quien al ultimo cedió también – ¿tu quien eres? – Pregunto Lindsay acercándose a Grace - soy la piloto veterana Grace Macfarlane y hoy seré su capitán, a si que pónganse cómodos que será un largo viaje a casa – camino tranquilamente hacia la cabina, seguida por Izzy – y yo ¡seré la segunda al mando! ¡Oh si! ¡Están bajo mi poder! – Decía caminando al igual que Grace – hola Lindsay – saludo Heather a su vieja "amiga" teniendo la esperanza de tener alguien a su lado después de haberse peleado con Joseph – ¿Heather? No, pensé que los zombis eran el mayor problema – le contesto Lindsay alejándose de ahí sin perder ninguna pisca de dignidad en el proceso – vaya Heather, ahora sí que nadie quiere estar contigo – le dijo Gwen viéndola burlonamente junto con Trent – como sea, no me importa, si me necesitan, estaré en la camioneta – dijo saliéndose de ahí con la frente en alto, haciendo que Joseph la viera con ojos de lastima. 

-dile que fue lo que paso Joseph, solo así te perdonara – le dijo Kary a su amigo quien no disimulaba sus sentimientos por Heather - ¿Raken? ¿Le contaste? Significa que era cosa entre nosotros – le expresó enojado Joseph a su amigo quien estaba a lado – vamos, puedes confiar en Kary, es tu amiga y mi amor – Raken contesto, abrazando a Kary y dándole un beso – vaya, pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver chicos, los extrañe. En serio – admitió Kary, obligando a Raken y Joseph darse un abrazo grupal, como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida hasta ese momento de locura y caos – volveremos a casa, los tres y a salvo – agrego Joseph quitándose, siendo interrumpidos por Geoff quien les llego por atrás – Hey mientras ustedes tres estaban platicando, los chicos y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo ¡hay que festejar su llegada! ¡Haremos una fiesta salvaje aquí, hasta llegar a Toronto! – les grito Geoff emocionado, haciendo que todos los ex-campistas gritaran también incluyendo Gwen y también Joseph, Raken y Kary.

Utilizando todas las provisiones que habían traído Raken y Heather del "seven eleven" de la cuidad de Bracebridge y el reproductor de mp3 con el minicomponente de la nave, basto ha Geoff para armar su fiesta en ese transportador que era lo único que se escuchaba en tierra, aire y mar en kilómetros de distancia. Los campistas y camarógrafos disfrutaron de un tiempo completo de diversión y relajación fuera del peligro de los infectados al no poder nadar – Trent, te extrañe, te quiero mucho – le dijo Gwen acercándose a él en el sillón donde estaban sentados – pero creí que me odiabas, por el beso a Heather y enterrarte viva – le recordó Trent a la chica gótica que tanto quería – al diablo con eso, yo que me quieres – afirmo Gwen acostándose en el pecho de Trent y abrazándolo fuertemente al momento – ah, Trent y Gwen, 5 letras unidas con 4, haciendo un 9. Ahora ese será mi numero de suerte – comento Trent muy convencido de eso sin que Gwen escuchara. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba Lindsay hablando con Harold mientras tomaba una lata de coca dietética – que se cree Heather en quiere volver a traicionarme, no caeré en sus juegos malignos otra vez. Buscare a Beth y le diré eso, seremos grandes amigas contra ella – dijo Lindsay llena de orgullo propio, tomando su coca dietética como nunca lo había hecho, con fuerza – ah Heather, esa gran dama, me gustaría cortejarla, es tan bonita – comento suspirando Harold a Lindsay quien lo vio y le dijo – pues ten suerte, la necesitaras Arnold - y decidió irse de ahí a hablar con alguien más, pasando a lado de ella Izzy quien fue por dos vasos de refresco por tener sed ella y su compañera en la cabina – toma Grace, de manzana - le dijo Izzy a la capitana, dándole el vaso – no había de mandarina. Bueno ya que – le contesto tomando un sorbo y poniéndolo en un lugar donde no derramara – vaya que ustedes sí que son fiesteros, a mi hermano le gustaría estar con ustedes en este momento – el comento sinceramente Grace a Izzy quien dudosa le pregunto – oye Grace ¿Cómo que siendo hermano, son militares?¿no entiendo? – es una historia larga Izzy. Mi familia es Militar de profesión, mi hermano y yo solo seguimos el "negocio familiar". Después de ir a la reserva nos enlistamos juntos, yo me fui a la fuerza aérea y mi hermano al comando de tierra. Cuando paso esto, fue casualidad de que nos tocara en la base de Washago, el era un buen muchacho, algo distraído y bruto, pero leal y valiente, lástima que haya muerto – no te preocupes, de seguro el tenia todo calculado y ahora esta sobreviviendo contra infectados y los elementos, sobreviviendo, arrastrándose para sobrevivir, ganando cada desafío que se le cruza – Izzy dijo emocionada de lo que Brush podría estar haciendo – ojala fuera cierto Izzy – suspiro Grace, volviendo a lo suyo.

A lado de la puerta estaban Kary y Raken, contando lo que no habían podido vivir juntos, Raken le contaba sobre las dos semanas, sobre el loco Chris y de su recuperación, la ida al centro comercial de Gravenhurst, la base militar de Washago, etc. Mientras Kary le platico sobre el accidente, sobre Ruth, Tod y Cole, lo que tuvieron que hacer para que todos sobrevivieran, los diferentes lugares a donde fue a dar por tal de esconderse, etc.

Pon alguna razón, no lo hacían con tristeza, aunque sentían el pésame por los soldados, por el valiente Brush, por el productor Cole que también se encargaba de cuidarlos, el pervertido y molesto de Tod, la engreída y buena amiga Ruth y los demás soldados sin nombre ni rostro.

Ellos dos sentían que valía la pena, de que todo eso lo pasaron solo por una razón, encontrarse mutuamente después de un largo tiempo sin verse, sin quererse, pero si extrañarse, se sentían satisfechos con su unión y querían ir a México lo más pronto posible, para dejar de preocuparse de zombis y muerte para siempre.

De pronto, su larga platica fue interrumpida por un ruido en la puerta, Heather, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había entrado a la fiesta solo para entrar al baño – ¿donde está Joseph?- pregunto Kary recordando lo que le había contado Raken – ya lo encontré, ¿te acuerdas de que estaba haciendo en el avión? Voltéalo a ver – contesto Raken señalando a Joseph tal y como estaba en el avión a en donde fue a isla del drama, dormido a tal grado que se veía vergonzoso, cabeza hacia arriba boca abierta, tenia suerte de que Heather no lo hubiera visto así, pero Raken tenía miedo de que eso pasara, quería ayudar a su amigo con ella, a cualquier costo – ¡Joseph, despierta! – grito fuertemente Raken aventándole una lata. Joseph, sintiendo el aluminio frio chocando contra su cara, se levanto rápidamente y asustado, teniendo la paranoia de que se tratara de un infectado – Joseph ¿Por qué te dormiste?– le hablo Raken – no soy un fiestero que digamos, me aburrí, ¡¿que esperabas estúpido?! – le contesto con sueño todavía y enojado por haberlo interferido – es Heather, está en el baño, cuando salga habla con ella – agrego Kary a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que Heather salía del baño dirigiéndose a la puerta – ok, ir e con ella y le diré todo – se dijo muy convencido de si mismo Joseph saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Eran más o menos las 5:30 de la tarde en ese momento, el crepúsculo, apenas estaba naciendo en esa hermosa vista del lago con un poco de niebla ya muy disipada, el horizonte, se podían ver a lo lejos las colinas y ciudades abandonadas, iluminadas por los débiles rayos de un sol que se estaba empezando a ocultar - ¿Heather?¿Heather? – pregunto Joseph al aire, intentando buscarla, sintiéndose todavía entrado en el sueño. Luego, se puso en un lado de el Camaro y la camioneta, justamente viendo el espacio que dejaban en medio en el fondo, se encontraba Heather, todavía portando la sudadera negra de Joseph mientras miraba el horizonte esperando que se obscureciera, siendo ambientada por la brisa del viento y la música del interior.

Se acerco a paso normal hacia ella, poniéndose a un lado y diciéndole – Heather ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la fiesta de arriba – Porque nadie me quiere ahí – dijo, haciendo que Joseph reaccionara, al oír su voz la sensación de estar en un sueño, de creer que lo que estaba viviendo no era real desapareció, haciendo que la determinación de Joseph por decirle a Heather la verdad se desvaneciera, empezó a tener pena, a acelerar su corazón y a no articular bien las palabras, quería irse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tomo un ligero sus piro y continuo – yo si quiero que estés ahí Heather ¿no sé porque nos distanciamos? –Que quieres Joseph, dilo de una buena vez para que me dejes sola – contesto enojada – Heather quiero decirte la verdad, de lo que según te dije fue un dolor de cabeza- le dijo Joseph a ella, cautivando rápidamente su atención, con un Joseph todavía más nervioso – ¿hasta cuándo recuerdas? – Le pregunto Joseph para empezarle a platicar – solo me acuerdo cuando me fui porque me molestaban esos tarados, es todo – le contesto sabiendo de que Joseph por fin le iba a decir lo que en realidad le había pasado – cuando te fuiste, Heather, te seguí a ver si estabas bien, te busque por todas partes, hasta entrar a esa tienda de ropa, encontré, botellas, botellas de no sé que licor, pero lo que si se es que estaban casi va medio llenar. Luego te escuche llorando en uno de los probadores, decías cosas sin sentido Heather, estabas borracha y loca en ese momento. Te intente consolar diciéndote que resolvieras tus problemas, pero creo que me entendiste mal – ¿como que te entendí mal Joseph?- interrumpió con desesperación al oír parte de la historia – tu…tu – tartamudeo de nervios – ¿yo que? – Le pregunto Heather con un tono alto de voz – tú te quisiste suicidar ahí, frente a mí, bueno, adentro de un probador, pero aun así estaba ahí, te escuche decir que ibas a resolver tus problemas, tomaste un cacho de vidrio roto y te lo pusiste en las venas de la muñeca. Hice todo lo que pude para que ni hicieras eso, rompí la puerta del probador y luego te desmayaste, había muchos vidrios en el piso y te tuve que agarrar para que no te hicieras daño, Heather, no había nadie alrededor y de hecho no quería que nadie se enterara, no quería que volvieras a pasar burla, oculte lo que ocurrió diciéndote que te habías golpeado la cabeza y te metí a ti a mi solos en el Camaro para que nadie viera como estabas – termino de platicar Joseph sintiendo u sentimiento fuerte en el corazón teniendo que taparse la cara y voltear a mirar a otro lado por los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

A Heather, en ese momento, no creí nada de lo que Joseph le había dicho, hasta que de pronto una ola de recuerdos como disparo salió del rincón mas profundo de su memoria. Lo recordó todo, recordó tener el vidrio en la mano el desmayo , las botellas que tomo, todo lo recordó y se avergonzó de sí misma. Pero su sentimiento de vergüenza fue apagado por uno de duda, la misma duda que tenia ella de Joseph desde que la había salvado de los infectados en último episodio que habían hecho en la isla del drama ¿Qué tenía Joseph en la cabeza que lo hacía no odiarla a ella?

-¿Por qué Joseph? ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?- pregunto Heather a su amigo, marcando el punto de diferencia, la pregunta que iba resolver las dudas y el problema de amor que tenia Joseph con Heather- ¿en serio quieres saberlo?- le pregunto Joseph como queriendo poner una pausa a momento, esperando tener un no por respuesta – si, Joseph, quiero saberlo, es la duda que tengo desde hace dos semanas ¿Por qué haces esto por mi? – volvió preguntar Heather, no esperándose su respuesta, dejando a Joseph sin más preámbulos que usar para prolongar la plática. El momento había llegado en ese instante, pero Joseph lo quería para ahí, no quería decirle lo que en realidad sentía el por ella, una vez más sintió el miedo al rechazo, el mismo miedo que había sentido en la secundaria, el mismo que lo dejaba solo sin nadie a quien amar. En ese momento, sintió un coraje, un coraje que alimento su valentía, el momento había llegado y no tenía que esperar más – Heather, desde un principio yo tampoco lo sabía, no sabía porque era así contigo, pero estos días me han dado mucho que vivir, que pensar y te tengo que decir algo – se tomo una pausa para agarrar su mano que estaba puesta en el barandal del transportador – te quiero Heather, mucho, lo es ahora, lo sabía desde esa cosa que viviste, no creas que tú fuiste la única que sufriste, también fui yo, te quiero mucho y me gustaría demostrártelo – se detuvo súbitamente por sentir como la mano de Heather se zafaba de la suya – no se Joseph, déjame sola – le dijo, no sabiendo lo que pasaba, dándole la espalda a Joseph, dejándolo con el rechazo, a la cosa que le tenía miedo, sintiéndose minúsculo e impotente, luego reacciono, mientras Heather se iba a espaldas el recordó una metáfora que tenia siempre la cual decía de "enfréntate a tus miedos para poder superarlos" Joseph sabía perfectamente que su miedo era el rechazo el "yo no siento lo mismo por ti ", tenía que enfrentarlo en ese instante, porque se dio cuenta que el en realidad quería a Heather, la amaba.

Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo una mescolanza de sentimientos en su estomago, no haciéndole caso a su sentido común, borrando todo pensamiento y duda, solo enfocándose en su meta, al llegar – ¡Heather! – grito para que ella volteara. En ese lapso de tiempo que la tenía enfrente, puso su mente en blanco tomo fuerzas y le robo un beso apasionado , en ese lugar, en esa tarde de sábado, en medio de un enorme lago canadiense, en medio de una contingencia de Infección, e ese mismo lugar y tiempo. Ella solo lo vio a, principio, cerrando los ojos después disfrutando lo que hace mucho no sentían por ella. En ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta que esa situación, esos infectados los hiso cambiar, reflexionar, se necesitaban mutuamente para poder sobrevivir. Se quedaron ahí por un largo rato mientras el sol bajaba y se ocultaba la niebla e horizonte maravillas era el escenario perfecto para ese momento, tanto para Heather, la odiada Perra Bocona del programa. Como para Joseph, el penoso solitario.


End file.
